


Men who fight wars in the winter don't live till spring.

by CookiegirlUndertale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A shack, Death, Gen, Human/Monster War, Hybrid/reader, Magic, Monsters and Humans are shits, Surviving, War, a forest, ayyyyy, new fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiegirlUndertale/pseuds/CookiegirlUndertale
Summary: You were born in a time of war, where magic and bullets fly everywhere, the shooters hoping to kill their targets quickly to move on to the next. You hid from the destruction with your parents, the only human-monster relationship still alive with you as their child, a hybrid of 2 species... That is, until your world suddenly crumbled around you, with no chance of escape.[Cringy non-continued fan-fiction ahead, you have been warned]





	1. Only the dead have seen the end of war.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll be starting this now and I'll try to make a schedule for it soon. Hope you guys like it! Also, I don't know if I'm going to do any X Reader in this, but if there will be, there will have no smut. N o n e.

Monsters were on the surface for only 4 years when the war had started, only a small while before you were born. At least, thats what you were told, anyways. They said that it had all started when the humans had discovered the power that monsters had, to take humans souls and become beings of unimaginable power. The humans became scared and declared war on the monsters. The monsters refused to fight, but when the humans pushed them too far, they attacked in retaliation.

The same reason why a war was waged thousands of years ago was happening again, but on a much larger scale. They had called the war 'The second human-monster war' but you called it 'the hellhole you were born into'. You were happy to still be alive, especially considering that you were neither species, a hybrid.

Your parents, a human woman and a fox monster, had known that a war had been on the monster's doorstep and had made preparations to leave the country before it broke out. It had failed, as the war had already started by then. To stay safe and together, they decide to hack the monster-relationship database and erase their names from there, as your mother was a computer expert.

They had been scared of what their relationship would entail during the war, fearing the worst would happen, and you know what? They were right. Once the war had started, all inter-species relationship were ended in the most brutal of ways. Death. Death and death and more death. They had also killed all of their children, be they hybrids or not. Your parents then ran, brushing with death on multiple encounters, when they finally found a place to rest.

By then, your mother was 8 months pregnant with you, the hybrid-to-be. The war had then started, no side holding back. The monsters flung their magic to the humans, while the other side responded with bullets and filled the monsters with lead. Then, a few monsters had started absorbing souls in an effort to survive. This only resulted in more deaths. You didn't want any side to win, only for the war to finally end.

A month later, in an old, decrepit hotel room with war raging outside, you were born. A human with the tail, ears and eyes of a fox. You had taken from both of your parents, and they named you a beautiful name: ______. You were always a good child, though you had matured much faster than you probably should've. You parents had taught you how to fight, both with magic and physical strength. They told you that Mercy was always the answer, that LV and EXP were not good things to have. They also taught you sign language, so you were able to communicate with them without talking or making a sound.

You had aged well, your (h/c) growing to be waist length and your eyes glowing a beautiful (e/c). Your parents told you that you were the best t hing that happened to them. You were proud of that fact. 

You had now mastered most of your magic, which was mostly turning fully into a fox, healing magic and levitation. When you used your magical abilities, your eyes glowed a brilliant shade of yellow, until the action was done. Your main trait was Justice, though you also had kindness and integrity in your plate of traits. Your soul was on it's side, the pointy part toward the left, with a mix of yellow, green and blue.You found it beautiful, sometimes just watching it for a few minutes until someone snapped you back into reality.

Now, you were a 13 year old hybrid living life with her parents, hoping against hope that the war would end soon. You were waiting for your parents to come home, as they had gone to get food and supplies for your little camp, in the same hotel you were born in. You had lived there for your whole life, as it had been a safer place than the city, where destruction reigned rampant. You were reading a book, when your father crashed in, the door breaking into splinters. You were up in a second.

"Run, go to the emergency exit! Go!" he yelled in a panic. You knew that something bad was happening and ran up to the garbage shute of the hotel. Your parents had made a hole in the wall so the shute would be accessible. Just as you were going to slide down, you saw a human with blond hair with many scars on his face enter the room where you and your father were. He saw your father.

And he shot him.

This man had shot your father. You were frozen in fear. You couldn't move, you couldn't breathe. Your father looked at you and signed something. It hadn't registered yet until he turned to dust. You screamed. In your fear, you hadn't felt yourself slipping into the shute. You slid down, crying for your father, for his death. You came to the ground floor. You ran out of the building, transforming into a fox and you just ran. 

Away from the man.

Away from the pain.

Away from the painful truth.

Your father was dead. You turned a corner and what met your eyes made you stop. Monsters, surrounding the lifeless body of your mother. You turned around and ran again, away from the harsh reality of the situation. You were only starting to be a teenager, and your parents were dead. D E A D.

They were never coming back. The life you once had would only reside in your memory. It wasn't until much later that you stopped running. You had ran into the forest and found an old hunting shack. The place hadn't been used in a few years, so it was safe to assume that nobody was going to go there. You morphed back into your humanoid form and went inside. There was everything to survive, food, water and a few knives to be able to fight. Of course, you probably won't use them, but it didn't hurt to be safe.

You sat on the bed, ready to sleep, when it finally registered. What your father had signed. 'I love you'.


	2. Survival is the ability to swim in strange water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now living in the forest, surviving in the wild, when an unexpected visit happens...
> 
> What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THAT LONG ASS CHAPTER TITLE THOUGH...
> 
> Eh, screw it anyways. Also, tell me when I should put in the Undertale gang, because I have no idea. XD
> 
> Furthermore, Reader will stay pretty young since I noticed that there weren't a lot of fics like this, so was basically just 'why not?'
> 
> If you have a problem with that, then don't read the fic, asshole.

Here you were, in front of your shack. It had been weeks since you'd found it and it had become your new home sweet home. It had become the place where you survived the harshness of the world. You lived in he forest, finding some thankfully edible berries and nuts, remembering some tips your...parents had given you.

You were still pretty sensitive about that subject. It almost always brought you to tears when you thought about it, so you occupied yourself. You got your mind off the pain of your loss. It always worked, so you usually only slept until very late, as you started having nightmares of that faithful day.

It was always the same.

_The same room, the same time, the same scene, the same man..._

_EVERYTHING WAS THE SAME._

You woke up with start. You had fallen asleep while tanning some sort of animal's skin. You think it was a squirrel, like you had seen in the books that were at the hotel. The apparent squirrel had skittered into a trap you had originally set out for rabbits. It must've been attracted to the smell of the nuts you had been boiling in a pot of water. You knew how to cook, after all.

A noise. You stopped and tensed, ready to run away if it was a human or a monster. It got closer. Closer still... A cat entered through the window of the shack. Relief washed over you. If it had been a monster or a human, you didn't know what they would do to you. You usually transformed into a fox so that humans wouldn't see your true 'form' and you stayd away from monsters, as they could sense magic.

You looked at the cat. It had dark brown fur with a lighter shade on it's paws, ears, belly and stripes on it's back. It had a scar over it's right eye and on it's back. It seemed like one of those edgy alley cats, killing rats to eat and fighting each other for a good scrap of food. The cat finally took notice of you.

Their yellow eyes gazed at you in a contemplating manner, until the cat started washing itself.

Huh.

You went back to tanning the squirrel, not paying attention to the feline on the window sill. Once you were finished, you noticed that it wasn't there anymore. It must've left when you weren't looking. You saw that the sun was setting, so you went for the door. The night air always cleared your head. You needed to think. You needed to get away. 

You opened and the door and stood on the patio. You noticed that the stars were out that night and started looking for some constellations your mother had told you about. You had found a few when you got bored. You started thinking about the hotel and the city. You wondered what had happened for both of your parents to end up...

No, you wouldn't say it, nor think it. It had been weeks and you had to suck it up. For them. You went back inside, having nothing to do. You contemplated sleeping but changed your mind. The nightmare would just come back. You really wanted to sleep though...

Nope, not dealing with this. You went to the kitchen. It was as black as the night in there. Oh wait, it was already night. Oops? Anyways, you flicked the light switch on and approached the fridge which you still couldn't fix. You were still only 13 years old! You didn't know how to engineer stuff! Jesus...

You opened the fridge door and looked inside. There were some blueberries in a corner with some sort of nuts put into the container with them. You took the full-looking tupperware and started eating your measly supper. Yeah, you probably should get some more food soon. Hopefully some fish. You didn't know how to fish either, but you had heard your parents reminiscing about it. Wait, no, not thinking about them right now.

Once you finished, you put the container back in the non-working refrigerator. You would get more food in the morning. Now, it was time to go to sleep. You weren't really excited, to be honest...


	3. Never tell me the odds...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the city and some information learned. What next? I don't know...

Your shack was the best place for survival. You were 100% sure of it, and you wouldn't stray from that...Yeah, no, you had to leave. Why? Simple: the war was coming your way. How you knew? Also simple. A trip to the city for possible additional supplies.

Yes, the city in which your parents died...It was the closest city from the shack, so it was basically your only choice. You had quickly morphed into your fox form and started for the city. Once you arrived, you stuck to the shadows, hoping no one would notice you, as you...didn't really know what to do in that situation. 

Gunfire sounded from afar, shouts and cries resounded through the streets. You never liked the city. People died here. People that could've...been friends with you, maybe? People you could've known, if the stupid war hadn't started...

As you pondered these thoughts, you suddenly bumped into something. You looked, up only to see...A human. Great. JUST FREAKING- Wait, it didn't notice you...? It's head was down, but it's eyes were closed. Maybe they were blind? You started edging away, only for them to open their eyes. Their heterochromatic eyes... While the right eye was a lovely shade of brown, the other was a dark red, the colour of blood. Then, it became brown like the other one. What...just happened?

The human blinked and now seemed to see you. They tilted their head, curious. They bit their lip, then tentatively reached towards you. What were they trying to do? Pet you? You weren't some animal! Actually, no, you were  _currently_ , but that didn't matter...Maybe...?

You backed away, flattening your ears a bit. The human seemed disappointed, but shrugged. They got up from their crouching position and left... Wait...What? Usually, humans weren't like that... You were curious and, forgetting about your need for supplies, decided to follow this strange human. They didn't seem to be aware of you stalking them, but...

Sometimes, you felt as if there was an additional presence with them. Strange, but you dismissed the feeling. It was surely nothing, right...? You shook your head. You were getting distracted! The human was going away! Soon, they arrived to a building. There was a worn sign on the front. It read: Embassy of Monsters.

You weren't sure what an embassy was, but it was for monsters, that was for sure. You entered after the human, wondering why a human would go inside a monster building. You quickly understood why when you arrived at what seemed to be the lobby, or at least, what was left of it. 

Monsters. Were. Everywhere... On the ground, shuffling to get where they were needed, in the air, flying and delivering objects, as well as on the walls, going somewhere. Strangely, none of the monsters attacked the human. They even smiled when the human passed them, as they waved to the monsters. 

You followed, now thoroughly confused. Who  _was_ this human? "Hey punk!" a voice rang out, a fish monster with a badass looking eyepatch and cool armour pushed through the crowd. "How was the trip?" it(?) asked, smiling. The human, instead of saying anything, used sign language. 

' _I'm fine, auntie Undyne!'_ They signed, their expression a comical mix of exasperation and melodrama. By now, you had forgotten a crucial fact about monsters, too enraptured by the strangeness of the human. "hey bucko..." a voice said, above you. You ignored them, hoping they were talking to their friend, not you. A hand pulled on one of your ears. You squeaked in pain and looked at the rude monster who pulled on your precious ear. 

It was a skeleton. No really, it was. All bones, no skin. "you knew around here? haven't seen you around..." it-he? said. It was a he, right? Hopefully... A boney hand was waved in front of your muzzle. "so, are you?" he asked, seeming a little miffed at you ignoring him. You hesitantly nodded, turning to face him completely.

You had to say, you didn't expect him to be wearing bunny slippers. You stared at them for a little while and then gave him a 'are you serious?' look. He didn't seem to react to it. "you think I should have blue slippers instead?" he asked teasingly, winking. You were stunned by the cheekiness. Then, you chose to ignore him. "aaaaw, is the little foxy mad?~" he asked.

You were sort of done with his sh*t. You got up and started to leave, forgetting about the strangest human you'd ever encountered. "oh, and don't forget to pack for tomorrow!" he yelled after you "we're going to be going south-east, remember? we're moving camp". This made you stop. South-East? But your shack was South-East to the city... Oooooh no.....This was bad. You had to leave. Now.

You ran for the exit. You didn't care if you barrelled over anyone, you just had to get **out**. The skeleton seemed a little irked by your behaviour, but you didn't care. You had to **leave**. You barged out the door and ran for the forest. A few monsters had looked at the cloud of  ~~dust~~  dirt you were picking up. They stopped watching after a while. 

You've finally arrived home. You had been replaying what had happened in your mind the whole way back. At least you were able to lear a few things. You'll have to make the most of it. You start packing up your things. Maybe you could follow the group...? They seemed to know what they were doing, so maybe...? 

No, it would only bring trouble. Such a large concentration of monsters will surely attract the attention of humans...and more blood would be shed. Plus, monsters can sense magic! How could you've forgotten?! Anyways, it'll be safer if you left during the night, under the cover of darkness. Now, time to get packing. You had a long way ahead of you, that was sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having writers block, so chapters will come few and far in between. I would appreciate it, however, if anyone could give me tips for inspiration...?


End file.
